Under a Loving Moon
by chichigal
Summary: Kouga and Kagome, a love story.


Hi I'm Chichigal, I usual write Sailor Moon fiction, and this is my first inuyasha fiction. I only hope it will be a decent read for you. I know it short, but it is a prologue and it will be a multichapter fic. 

Please readers, can you please review me with your thoughts. I appreciate all inputs of all kinds. It would help me with future writings. But please don't be too cruel.

A warning for readers though. It will be Kouga/Kagome pairing.

* * *

**Under a Loving Moon**

* * *

_**Prologue: A Thoughtful Wolf **_

* * *

Saddened blue eyes gazed silently at the flickering flames before him. His mind thinking on matters, that never seemed to leave him. His eyes moved from the fiery element to look at the girl sitting only a few yards before him, and they softened unconsciously. 

Here sat Kouga of the Yourinzoku with a motley crew, consisting of a inu-hanyou, a young kitsune youkai, a perverted houshi, a demon slayer and a young beautiful miko from the future. What a group of people to be in ones company.

At the moment, the young miko sat quite contently, reading the literature held in her delicate hands in silence.

Kouga spent his time gazing at the young miko, secretly glancing and cherishing ever line of her young face. Watching in contentment as her nose twitched, and as her clear brown eyes shifted across the scrolls of text before her. Watching her was his favourite task, especially when the stupid inukoro didn't notice.

When the inu-hanyou noticed he often growled threatening words, which often led to heated arguments, and after joining the group, the novelty had long run out and Kouga found as much disdain for the arguments as Kagome does.

His eyes drew hesitantly from the girl to gaze upon the others. The small youkai child slept curled and contently against his hearts desire, the image looked so sweet to his youkai eyes, that he found a heavy pang hit his heart at the sight.

He tore his eyes to gaze about once more, and found the perverted houshi sat rather close the female demon slayer. Of course she was glancing often quite cautiously at the houshi, while dutifully polishing her weapon. And of course the inukoro sat as surly as usual in the branch above camp. They were definitely in his opinion a rather an unusual lot. But a good lot of people, despite their weariness of him.

They still believed he wanted the woman before him as a means to retrieve the jewel shards. But the only thing he wanted was the heart of this woman. The shards could rot in hell for all he cared for now.

But, to be honest, it had started out that way, as a means to an end. A good opportunity to strengthen the might of his pack. And it did help that she was absolutely breathtaking. For a human at least.

But as time passed by and his seemingly endless beseeching and pursuit for her graces grew into something more. Grew into a true desire to have her in his possession. Not as a source of power. But as an addition to his ever growing heart.

A heart that once only harbored ill feeling for the human race. Eyes that once saw only a tasty morsel for his youkai appetite. Now it only made him sick to his stomach at the thought of it. It had began to feel like cannabalism the moment he'd met his spirited human.

He remembered the day clearly, when she challenged him fearlessly. Her eyes filled with absolute determination. Her pouty lips, creased into a perfect scowl. She radiated an aura of strength, that seemed to attract his youkai self to no ends. Back then it had began as mere desire and attraction for her body and power. Then he slowly began to know her. Her true self.

She was the kindest being he had the honour of ever knowing. Always anxiously helping the weakened. Adamant of righting wrongs for the good of the world. She was like a tenshi. His tenshi. Her peaceful and kind nature had changed him from an angry beast that harbored nothing but feelings of bloodlust, to a considerate leader that appreciated life of all kinds.

Those dark days before her still haunted him occasionally. Punishing his mind of his past misdeeds. He figured it was only rightful justice of his murderous crimes. He of course, felt he deserved more.

At first his claims of her been his woman, had been a forceful way of possessing her. Then the meaning changed as he watched the beautiful miko through passing time, and his ever changing heart.

He wanted her to be his in every way. Her heart and soul in his possession, just as she now held his. But her heart belonged to another. For a long time he held out hope that very fact would change and his chance for redemption would finally come his way. But as time passed by, his love for her grew, while his hope grew dimmer. The hanyou had her ever loyal heart.

His ice blue eyes placed themselves upon her seated figure once more.

Dark spun hair made a delicate crown around her head and soft tanned skin glistened in the firelight. His hand itched to touch. Her warm brown eyes still gazed intelligently upon her book. A pang once more hit his aching heart.

_Perhaps it was better this way.  
_

_He didn't deserve the redemption she could give him._

_But regardless, she was still his woman..._

_Yes. She would always be his woman, his only woman. But he would never be her wolf._

* * *

**End of Prologue**


End file.
